Beyond the Grave
by SatanicLucifer
Summary: On September 14th of 2012, in Michigan, Detroit, everything has gone to hell. Kuro High School is oblivious to the situation. That is, until a special announcement is blasted over the intercom. Ciel & his friends are desperately trying to survive this infected world. What happens when love enters this horror story?
1. Scene 1

Beyond The Grave

Scene 1: This is where it begins?

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! ~

To celebrate me going into Junior year, I decided to write a horror story. HA HA.

I did a lot of work on this and I'm happy with the way it turned out.

I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I WON'T BE UPDATING THIS REGULARLY BECAUSE I'M MAINLY FOCUSING ON AMBIVALENCE AND NORM. HIGH. Okay.

I got my idea by watching _High School of the Dead _and _World War Z._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji. _Okay.

**Warnings: **Gore. Disturbing Images. Bad-ass tricks. AWE YEAUH. Ciel being an emotionless rock half-way through the story. Same ol' same ol'.

Enjoy this brand new story. ~

* * *

_September 4__th__, 2012._

September 4th was a Tuesday. It was just like any other school days for these high schoolers. They woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, or whatever their normal routines were. But, even though the beginning was normal, the ending was horrific.

* * *

"So, you're coming over today, right?" The blonde asked his dark-haired friend who looked oddly unresponsive.

"Nope, busy." He waved him off, shoving his cross-swords inside the locker. He pulled out various binders, searching for the accurate one he needed for English. "Hey, make sure to remind me to grab my swords for 7th period."

"With whaaaaaaat? You're always busy!" He whined, pouting at his year younger friend as he overlooked the last comment.

"Swords club, Alois. Coach Spears is working us to the bone, thanks to that idiot, Joker. I would just love to come over and hang out with you, my best friend, but alas, I can not." The small male smirked at his friend. He banged the locker shut before starting to walk away. He was brusquely stopped. The male glanced at his friend before raising an eyebrow.

"Ciel, fuck the club. We haven't hung out since Saturday! I miss you! Do you know how many days that is in cat days? Like…a thousand!" He yelled, tossing his arms in the air for emphasis. The blonde shrieked when his hand made contact with someone's face. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, it's okay." The male said, adjusting his glasses carefully.

"Sounds like such a sincere forgiveness." Ciel mumbled to himself before glancing around at the other students, rejecting to engage in any conversation that wasn't important to him.

"I'm Alois Trancy!" The blonde extended his hand towards the stranger, smiling graciously. "I'm really sorry for hitting you. I was trying to get my statement heard out."

"Claude Faustus. It's okay, really." The raven-haired male shook the hand before gently letting go. Claudes' gaze landed on Ciel; he was still refusing to speak to anyone. Chuckling inwardly, he felt someone elbow his side before facing to meet him. "Ah." Turning back around to meet the blonde he pointed to his friend. "This is Sebastian Michealis."

"Pleasure." The taller male shook hands with the blonde as a polite gesture. "Alois Trancy, correct?" He watched as the blonde nodded eagerly. "Pleased to—"Before finishing, he caught a glimpse of the shorter male behind Alois. "I'm sorry. Who is that?" Sebastian pointed to a (quite) bored Ciel.

"Oooooh~!" Alois grabbed his best friends' hand enthusiastically. "Introduce yourself!" The blonde dragged him over to the two older men.

"Ciel Phantomhive." The azure-haired boy said lazily, but gently.

"Claude Faustus."

"Sebastian Michealis." He stretched his hand out, only to have it stared at. The raven-haired male raised an eyebrow at the younger.

"Ah." Ciel looked up at him, and then back at the other students like it was the most exciting thing happening in school.

_Awkward Silence._

"Well… This is sufficiently awkward. I'm sorry. Ciel doesn't really like to socialize with other people." Alois hummed in disapproval, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I understand." Claude said, nodding his head.

"Hi. I'm still here. Actually, nope. I'm leaving." The blue-haired boy walked towards the English hallway, alone. The upperclassmen stared at him from where they stood.

"Sorry! It was really nice to meet you guys, though~! See you around!" The fair-haired boy waved, rushing towards his best friend, smacking him on the arm. "What the hell, Ciel? I could've gotten laid tonight! You're a major cock-block." He listened as his friend hummed in agreement. Sighing out, he walked into English.

_Fuck this class. Whoever said I couldn't burn down the school? _

* * *

"'Kay! Do some stretches then we'll discuss teams and game play. Phantomhive, front and center, now." The coach yelled, watching closely as his best, and favorite, swordsman, boy, made his way to him.

Thirty minutes ago, sixth period ended with his best friend reminding him to get his swords and complaining how he hates that 'bitch' of an Algebra Two teacher. Alois was also complaining about how Ciel couldn't come over, still. The male was now in his last class, Swordsman Ship, staring at his coach who had called him over.

_Why the hell does he have us do a whole class period and two and a half hours of this?_

"Yes, sir?" Ciel questioned when he stood in front of Coach Spears.

"Phantomhive," he placed a hand on the boys' shoulder before continuing. "I would like you to know that I am—"Spears was cut off by an announcement over the intercom.

"_All students and facility, this is an emergency. Please, stay in your classrooms. If you are not in a classroom, find the nearest one. Until further instructions, please remain calm and wait for the next announcement. Please and thank you." _The intercom shut off. Silence embedded the padded classroom as Ciel stared at his coach.

"Alright, everyone! Please, go to the locker rooms and change! Meet me out here ASAP." Coach Spears yelled, lowering his clipboard. "That means you too, Phantomhive. I'll tell you later." He waved him off, gesturing the male to get changed.

Nodding once, he jogged over and grabbed his swords from the corner of the room before rushing to the lockers. In a matter of sixty seconds, the male was out and ready to leave the class and fetch his best friend. Ciel stood by the coach, strapping his swords on his back, he sighed. "Do you think this is actually important?"

"Not quite sure, Phantomhive. Not sure at all." Spears hummed, staring around the room. He counted each student, satisfied that everyone was in the classroom.

The intercom came back on, signaling an announcement was about to be spoken; "_Teachers and students. This is a hard lock-down. We're trying to figure out the situation as fast as possible. Teachers, please, lock your doors and roll down your blinds. If you are in a gym or classroom where you are not capable of doing so, please, lead your class quietly to another room. Information will be announced later. Thank you." _Silence again.

"Alright. Closest classroom is Mrs. Reds'. Follow me." Mr. Spears gestured them to follow behind him. Once everyone excited the padded classroom, he stared at the students before him. His full attention focused on his favorite student. "Phantomhive. Please, lead these students towards Mrs. Reds' classroom. I will be joining soon. I have to gather my things from my office. I'll be there soon." He nodded them off before turning away.

Ciel tugged on his Coaches sleeve watching as Spears turned towards him. "Come back safe, Coach." The azure-haired boy said, saluting him. He let go and turned towards everyone. "Alright. We need to be quiet. Don't make a single sound while we're walking. Am I clear?" Ciel watched as the whole classed went hushed and nodded. "Then let's go."

The petite boy lead the way to the history teachers' class he had always disliked. Once arrived at the door, he knocked several times before a student he recognized as Soma Kadar opened the door, telling them to come in. _I wish I was in Mr. Suttcliffs' class. Alois is there. I wonder if he's okay. And what about those males we met this morning? Are they okay? What about Lizzy? _He grimaced at the unnecessary nick-name she had told him to use since freshman year.

The intercom, sounding a third time today, caught him out of his daze. The woman who was speaking was clearly apprehensive of the situation as she tried to compose herself before speaking; _"S-students and…teachers. This…i-is Mrs. L-Landers speaking." _She took a deep breath before trying to speak again. _"Principle Landers is dead."_

In the background, Ciel (and the other students) could hear a sound which resembled an insane growling. The male listened as the assistant principle screamed at the noise. _"N-no! G…get aw-away from…me!" _She yelled; a sound of blood-curdling screams filled the school. Then, nothing.

Silence.

Madame Red stood up, knocking on her desk, she smiled at everyone. "Alright, all! Let's not fret! I'm sure everything is—"The history teacher was cut off by students screaming and pushing their ways through the doors. Ciel stood in the back, arms-crossed, watching the scene in front of him. Reality struck him before his eyes went wide.

_I have to find Alois._

Adjusting the tightness of the straps, Ciel made sure his swords were comfortably strapped on. Walking out calmly, he started towards the Biology hallway, (which was right next to the History hallways. How lucky!) Passing through students who roughly bumped into him, Ciel pushed his way into Mr. Sutcliffs' room. "Alois?"

"Ciel!" The blonde wrapped him in a hug tightly. "I waited for you! I knew you'd come for me! Oh, this is Finny, Mey-Rin and Mr. Bard, you know, the cooking teacher." Alois smiled at him widely.

"I'm proud of you, Alois. But, we need to get out of here." The azure-haired boy looked at the trio in front of him. "If you're going to be with me, we need to get things straight. I know every part of this city, so I am the leader. It doesn't matter your opinion, got it? You need to learn how to use weapons." Ciel glanced at the cooking teacher before smirking. "Knowing Mr. Bard, he has bought very _illegal _weapons and stashed them away at his house. Am I correct?"

"Sadly, yes. Heh." The dirty blonde smirked before placing a cigarette in his mouth.

"Mr. Bard! That's against school rules!" Finny whined, trying to pull the cigarette out of the teachers' mouth.

"Finny." Ciels' voice was laced with irritation.

"S-sorry."

"We're going to our lockers, and then we'll make our way to your classroom." He pointed at the teacher who was smoking. "If we're ready, I'm sure this won't be a problem. I'll protect us if necessary." The petite boy stood between the doorframes. "Let's take our leave."

The trio of males and female walked out into the crazy hallway, filled with students screaming. "Alois, I'd never thought I'd let you do this but," he held out his hand. "Hold my hand."

"Are we finally going to date~?!" His eyes sparkled with determination and hope.

"No. This is to be safe. Now, grab on or I'll leave you behind. I'm being serious." He watched as his best friend grabbed his hand tightly. "Now, you three, follow this motion. Do not get separated. I will repeat this once more, do not get separated. Let's go." Ciel started towards the Junior lockers. He stopped at the stairs when he saw a student physically eating another student.

"Disgusting." Mr. Bards' gruff voice caught the cannibals' attention. They watched as the student ran down the stairs to get a new host.

"Ciel! What the hell do we do!?" Alois screamed, his grip tightening.

"I'll tell you what we'll do." The azure-haired boy let go of the slightly larger hand, grabbing the grip of the sword he brought it out. Ignoring the cries of, 'Ciel, that's murder!'; he ran up the stairs, towards the student. At the last second, he plunged the blade of the sword into the male students' heart. The undead student reached his hands out, trying to get to Ciel. "F-fuck."

Pulling the blade out, he swiftly kicked the pupil. He watched the male growl and stand back up. The azure-haired boy stared at him before he rammed the blade into his skull. Ciel watched as the undead male fell, dead. "The brain." He muttered.

"C-Ciel…He was…" The innocent blonde, known as Finny, stuttered.

"Eating another student, I know." The boy said, placing his sword back in its sheath. "When we get to our lockers, if you have a jacket, be sure to put it on." Ciel started to walk forward when he was stopped by a snarl in front of him. "Not again." He whispered and watched as the student, who became a snack, stood up. The girl ran forward. "Fuck this." Ciel swung his foot and watched as the female tumble over and slam against the railing. The junior brought out his sword again, jamming it in the girls' skull. Flinging the blood off the blade, Ciel placed it in its' rightful place. "Let's go."

"This hallway is…ruined." Alois whispered, eyes wide as he watched the alive fight the undead. "W-what do we do?" The blonde looked at his best friend for answers; he saw a smirk. "No, Ciel."

"I'll do it. I just need…help." Ciel placed his hand on the grip of the sword, pulling it out. "Who is going to help me?" The words came out smoothly as his hand wrapped around the other grip, pulling out the clean sword.

"I will."

Ciel turned his head, smirking. "Thanks, _Mey-Rin._" His smirk grew when the girl blushed furiously. He threw the sword at her and watched her catch it perfectly. "No fuck-ups."

Mey-Rin ripped off her glasses, handing them to Finny before she smiled gently. "Of course."

"Let's go." Running forward, Ciel swung his leg, kicking multiple of the undead, making them hit into other cannibals. Acting swiftly, the blue-haired male rammed his sword into the skulls of the living dead, killing them on the spot. "How are you doing, Mey-Rin?" He asked, swiftly swinging his sword, cutting half of an undead teachers' head off.

"Perfect." Swiftly, but lightly, she moved through the crowd of the terrified students, plunging the males' sword into her classmates' brains. "More of a gun kind of girl, though." She smirked as the male scoffed at the reply.

"Well, so sorry." He kicked a lunch lady in her abdomen, causing her to stumble. Without hesitation, he jammed the sword in her forehead, watching her drop.

"Ciel!"

"Alois?!" He asked anxious. Turning his head, he exhaled in relief to find no walkers near him or the other two blondes behind him. "What is it?" He kicked a freshmen girl in the chest; he made a gaping hole with his blade in her temple.

"Look! There are other people fighting!" The blonde pointed out blankly, his index finger pointing towards a group of the undead and three students trapped with their backs against the lockers.

"Mey-Rin."

"Got it! Go!" She kicked a male in the face, making him growl.

"Thank you! Keep them safe." He ran towards the group, stabbing multiple undead in the forehead with his sword. Kicking the row of flesh-eaters, Ciel stood in front the trio. He rushed the blade into several students' heads, breathing jaggedly. "Mey-Rin?!"

"All clear on this side! Coming your way!"

He turned his head to see the three students. "Well, well, well. Hello."

"C-Ciel!" The blonde pushed her way through the two males who were protecting her to grip onto her cousin with a less-needed strength. "What…what's going on, Ciel?" Lizzy watched as her cousin turned his head away. "Y-you don't…know?"

"I don't. I'm sorry. Please, go to Alois. He'll—"

"Ciel! Lizzy! Watch out!" The magenta haired student shouted, running towards him.

"Wha—"Ciel couldn't process what happened in those ten seconds. He watched as a anthropophagus bit into his cousins' neck, ripping out the flesh. Blood squirting along the walls, making his eyes go wide. "Lizzy!" The blue-haired male pried away the undead male and kicked him a few feet back. "Lizzy?"

"C…Ciel…" She sputtered, coughing up blood. "I-I…lo-ove…you." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she quit breathing.

"L-Lizzy?!"

_One_

"Lizzy?! Answer me!"

_Two_

"Ciel! She's dead!" Mey-Rin yelled, dragging the other two males along with her.

_Three_

"Ciel!" Alois screamed his name.

_Four_

Ciel watched her skin go pale.

_Five_

"Lizzy…please…"

_Six_

He swallowed the distraught lump in his throat.

_Seven_

"Hey, kid. Come on." Mr. Bard stopped in front of the blonde junior and the blue-haired boy.

_Eight_

He pressed his hand to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He watched as blood squirted out of his cousins' pale throat.

_Nine_

He gulped, lips trembling.

_Ten_

Ciel sniffed, watching his cousin.

_Eleven_

"Ciel! Get up!" His blonde best friend screamed at him.

_Twelve_

Ciel mouthed the number, staring at his cousin. Waiting for any sighs of turning.

_Thirteen_

"Hold on, Alois. I don't think he's mourning over her loss right now." Mey-Rin butted in, her voice wavering.

_Fourteen_

He pressed on the wound harder, searching on her elegant features.

_Fifteen_

"What the fuck is he doing then, Bard?" Alois yelled out, pointing to his best friend who was hovering over his cousin.

_Sixteen_

"Wait, I know you two." The blonde spoke again, staring at the two males who were looking down at the blue-haired boy.

_Seventeen_

"Who are you two, by the way? Why were you just…trapped here?" Finny asked, cocking his head to the side.

_Eighteen_

"Well…" One of them started.

_Nineteen_

Ciel took a deep breath as he clutched the grip on his sword.

"_Twenty._" Ciel spoke and watched as his cousins' eyes opened. What were once a bright, vibrant green was now a pale, sickly lime. He watched as his cousin growled, hungry for a vigorous host.

"Back away! Back away!" Mey-Rin shouted as she watched Ciel stand up. The lilac-haired girl searched his face for any sentiment possible. "Ci—"

"_AaaaAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhHHH!" _The young blonde junior screamed, jumping up. Ciel took a short look at her before hitting the tip of his knife-edge against the locker. Lizzys' head turned to that direction as she ran for it.

"I'm sorry…" The blue-haired boy whispered as he lurched the blade into her skull. He speedily pulled the blade out and watched her fall to the floor with a _thud. _"Twenty seconds." He whispered to himself. "It only takes twenty seconds for them to chan—"

"Claude!" Alois screamed as the walker from before ran to the raven-haired male with a blood-curding scream.

"N-no! What the hel—_NnnaaaHHaha!" _The cannibal bit his write, pulling epithelium from it. The male tried to pry the walker off of him, but the bastard was locked on tight.

With a hard kick, Ciel made sure, once, student slams into the wall. Turning the sword in his hand effortlessly, the cobalt-haired boy brought the blade down on the seniors' wrist. Cutting the hand, along with the bite, off smoothly, Ciel placed his sword inside of his shirt, ripping a long piece of cloth off. He wrapped it around the wound, pressing it tightly.

"_One…Two…Three…Four…Five." _The azure-haired boy looked up at the seniors' petrified face. His eyes were filled with anxiety as his body was shaking wildly due to the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"_Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten." _He muffled, squeezing tighter, hoping the bleeding would stop. Glancing around him, he nodded his head a couple times to Mey-Rin, who pulled out a gym shirt and handed it to him.

"_Eleven…Twelve…Thirteen…Fourteen…Fifteen." _He pulled the bloodied cloth of his shirt off, hurling it on the floor. Taking the new shirt Mey-Rin had given him, he wrapped it firmly around the sliced wrist.

"_Sixteen…Seventeen…Eighteen…Nineteen…Twenty." _The blue-haired boy looked up at the senior who was staring at him with trepidation in his eyes. His face was pastel while his lips were quivering, his body was still. Making sure the cloth was wrapped around tightly; he wiped his hands on his pants, getting all the blood off. Ciel grabbed the seniors' face, making him make eye contact with the older. "You're not going to turn. You aren't, I promise." He nodded his head.

Claudes' lips twitched to a smile, but faded when the boy decided to let his hands drop. Picking up his sword, the blue-haired boy walked to the walker that was struggling to get up. "Stupid fucker." He grunted before thrusting the blade deep in the students' skull. He ripped it out; tossing the blood off, Ciel shoved it in his casing. "They can't see, but their hearing is amazing." He said to his group, sighing out. The junior brought his attention to the six classmates in his view. "I will tell you two exactly what I told these four. I know every part of this city, which makes me the leader. I don't care about your opinion, if you want to stay alive, follow me. Am I making myself—"

"Phantomhive!"

Turning his head to the side, he smiled a little bit. "Mr. Spears, you came back." Ciel walked towards his coach, respiring a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. "How did you…survive?" He questioned which got an affronted look from his coach. "Oh, no. I mean, these students…they were…"

"I know. I am your coach after all." He smirked. "I have a _few _tricks up my sleeve. I'm only twenty-nine, Phantomhive. I'm not that old." Winking at his favorite student; he turned his attention to the others. "I am Mr. Spears. I was the coach of the Swordsman Ship club, but, that doesn't matter, does it?"

The navy-haired boy turned his head towards Claude, indicating him to walk towards him. Claude, who had already fell in love with Ciel at the beginning of the day, obeyed and walked to him. He watched as the boy checked his wrist for any problems.

"Spears, we need to head to the nurses' office. I'm sure something is still there. What hallway are we in?" He mumbled, biting the inside of his lip.

"Senior." Sebastian finally spoke as he stared at the boy.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us, Sebastian." Ciel mocked, grinning at the older male. "We need to reach the Junior hallway. Once we're finished there, we need to go to the nurses'. I'm concerned about Claudes' arm. Lastly," He smirked, looking around. "Mr. Bards' house is our goal, after mine." Turning around, he started walking away from everyone. "Our main goal is to stay alive."

* * *

"I got mine." Alois whispered, not bothering to close the metal door on his locker.

"Me too." Finny muttered and started to put on his backpack.

"I made sure to bring mine with me this morning." The purple-haired girl said, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "I brought extra water bottles because of practice, so, I have enough water." She shrugged and smiled.

Ciel placed his combination in, opening his locker quietly. Pulling out his backpack swiftly, he hung the bag over his shoulder and looked up. "Are we ready to go to the nurses'?" Looking around, he watched everyone nod before he smirked. "Let us be on our way, then."

* * *

They turned the last corner of the first floor, being noiseless as possible. Motioning his hand, Ciel guided the males, and a female, into the nurses' office. Sliding the door open inaudibly, he walked in. "Seems nothing has been touched here. Odd." He muttered to himself before turning to the group. "Alright, come in." He whispered loud enough. The azure-haired male watched the group of seven make their way inside.

"Alright, now, anyone that has a backpack, dump out everything." He well-ordered. "If there is anything important in there, make sure to place it back in the bag. Whose bag am I using?" He closed the door, making sure to lock it. "Alois?"

"Sure." Everyone watched as the blonde dumped everything on the floor. Ciel snickered when a box of condoms found its way into the pile of stuff. "Oops. I need these~" He placed the condoms in the side of his backpack, amused. "Everything else is useless."

"I'm not even going to ask why you have condoms in the first place. You're an idiot." He chuckled, grabbing the empty backpack. "Alright, open cabinets. If they're locked, too bad, force them open. Go." Ciel watched them scatter around, smirking, he opened a component under the bed, revealing blankets. Folding a few of them carefully, he stuffed them in the bag, making enough room for anything else.

"Shit!" Alois hissed, blood dripping off his finger. "C-Ciel…I cut my finger." He howled, turning towards his best friend who was getting off the ground quietly.

"Come here, Alois." He beckoned his best friend, reaching his hand out towards him. Once the blonde made his way to him, Ciel examined his finger closely. "You'll be fine." The cobalt-haired boy opened his mouth, placing the digit inside. Slowly, he slurped the blood off his best friends' finger. Once it had stopped bleeding, the slowly pulled away, smiling at his friend. "All clean."

"C-Ciel…" He huffed, crossing his arms on his chest. "Don't…do that!" He whined, throwing a tantrum. "I hate when you tease me."

Smirking, Ciel turned away, looking at everyone else. "Shit." He whispered, turning towards Claude. "Claude? Do you want me to take care of your arm? Or would you rather Coach Spears take care of it?" He smiled thoughtfully before walking over to him.

"If you know how to, I would rather you tend to my wound."

"It's settled. I'll get the supplies." Ciel looked around, biting his lip. Walking towards a cabinet, he ripped it open; he grinned. "Jackpot." The junior pulled out gauze, tape, alcohol, and anti-biotic ointment. "Alright, Faustus." Ciel walked over to the senior, placing the supplies on the counter next to him. "Are you ready?"

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Um. No." He reclined, smiling considerately. Unwrapping the bloody shirt, Ciel threw it in the trashcan next to the desk.

"Alright, then. Let's get it over with."

The junior sighed out, opening the bottle of alcohol. "3, 2…"

"Why are you counting down?" Claude questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"1." The boy poured the burning liquid over the open wound, earning a shriek from the senior and a rudely 'I thought this wasn't going to fucking hurt?!' escaping out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, but, unless you want it infected (ironic), you'll have to suck it up and let me clean it." He placed the clear bottle on the desk, taking out the anti-biotic, Ciel spread it across the wound moderately, biting his lip in the process. "There. The worst part is over; I just have to put the gauze and tape on it. Can you handle that?" He asked pleasantly, glancing up at the senior.

Claude breathed out, nodding once as he looked into the juniors' eyes for the first time since they had met. _Those are the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Other than that Trancy kid that I really don't care for. _

"Alright, here we go." The younger male placed the gauze on Claudes' arm gently. "I need you to prop your arm up. No, no, yeah, like that. Good." Wrapping the gauze in tape to keep it in tact, Ciel smiled at his work. _I'm so going to be a fucking doctor. _"There you go."

"Thanks, Ciel." He purred, standing up.

"Okay, everyone. What did we find?" The navy-haired male wiped his hands on his pants, looking around the room. He saw Bard and Finny together, Mey-Rin and Alois, along with William and Sebastian. Smiling, he sat on a, rather uncomfortable, bed. "So?"

"Bard and I got a bunch of Band-Aids and creams to treat infections!" Finny replied fortunately, holding up twelve boxes of fresh Band-Aids and ten tubes of creams.

"Well done. Place them in Alois' back-pack. Make sure they're fitted, not just thrown in there. Okay?" He pointed to the bright pink and black back-pack sitting on the floor.

"Alois and I found a huge bottle of Tylenol! Oh, and we also found Pepto-Bismol!" Mey-Rin grinned at the last one. She walked towards the back-pack, carefully placing the bottles in the side compartments. "No luck on anything else." She shrugged.

"Sebastian and I found the rest of the gauze, tape, peroxide, and alcohol." Coach Spears held up multiple boxes of gauze, and tape. There were four, large, bottles of peroxide and eight, medium, bottles of alcohol. Shrugging, he gently placed the boxes next to the Band-Aids, and the bottles snuggly in the back.

"If this is all we can find, I just have one thing to ask of you two." He looked in the direction of William and Sebastian. Once they glanced over at the boy, Ciel sighed out. "You couldn't find any inhalers?"

"Oh, we could. We just thought you didn't need them." Sebastian gripped the boxes of inhalers, showing the male. "There are five here, we could take them. Do you need them?" He watched as the boy nodded and Sebastian placed the boxes in the backpack.

"I need to make a call." The azure-haired boy pulled out his Smart Phone, scanning his contacts. Reaching his home phones' number, he dialed it and waited.

And waited.

And even waited some more, for the hell of it.

_Riiiiiiinnnnngggggg~_

And waited.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg ~_

And waited.

_Riiiinnnnnnnnn—_

"Tanaka?"

"Young Master, are you safe? Where are you?"

"Yes, my…friends…and I are in the nurses' office. We're going to be coming home soon. You'll need to open the door once I call you, okay?" Ciel listened as the older male sighed in release once he realized he was okay.

"Of course, but, how do you plan getting home, Young Master?"

"Well, the only way I guess." Glancing around the room, he simpered at the seven people in the room who were staring at him. "We walk."

* * *

_Scene 1. End._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, It took me from 3:30 a.m. to now, 11:14 a.m., to finish this chapter.

I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY.

So, tell me what you think about this story, and I'll continue writing if you enjoyed.

OMG HAS ANYONE SEEN THE BLACK BUTLER OVA'S WHERE ALBERLINE IS LIKE, "MY NAME IS VINCENT PHANTOMHIVE. I'M YOUR FATHER."

I LITERALLY LOST IT. I DIED LAUGHING.

OKAY….~

I love you all. Bye.


	2. Scene 2

_Scene 2: Let's get the hell out of here!_

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! I hope you've enjoyed the first scene of this story.

... I have news.

My best friend's mom is having a baby. So, with that information, I'm going to tell you this; I barely upload due to lack of a laptop.

But! I figured out a way.

Using my iPhone, i have been able to copy and paste from my notes and upload like that. So, basically the purpose of the author's note is to warn you of bullshit.

Mostly, grammar mistakes, short chapters, and/or sucky dialogue and chapters. Sorry, dammit.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_.

**Warnings**; Gore. Suspense. Fluff. (Mild) Awkward situations.

Yeah. Lets do this.

* * *

Pulling up the very bright pink and black backpack, Ciel makes sure his swords are still mobile in the process. Glancing around, he notices there has been no noise for the past several minutes. Biting his lip, the azure-haired male slaps his forehead in stupidity.

"...Why didn't anyone check the fridge?"

Sebastian cranes his neck left and right, struggling to find this 'fridge' the junior is speaking of. His face barely brightens up as he spots the sleek, metal fridge in the far back left corner. Allowing Mr. Sears to finish up the backpack job, he struts his way towards the appliance. Gripping the handle, the raven-haired male rips open the door.

"What the fuck."

"What?" The azure-haired boy walks over to the senior, peering over his shoulder. Making an incredibly stupid face, Ciel knew two things;

1. There was a shit tone of water.

2. There was so much water that they could fill up his fucking swimming pool in his back yard.

"Good job, Sebastian. It's just fucking water!" The junior rubbed his temples while groaning. "I thought you found like...like..."

Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian scoffed at the younger male. "Like—a zombie head? We all know that zombies aren't—"

Silence.

"Shut the fuck up and let's go. You're embarrassing yourself." The male walks off mumbling something about how everyone are idiots and this is why the apocalypse started.

"_My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard,_

_And they're like, 'it's better than yours',_

_'It's better than yours,_

_I'd teach you, but you'd have to—"_

Ciel flips open his phone, telling Tanaka to told on, he puts the phone on mute and sends a glare towards his best friends direction.

"What is your problem? Changing my ring tone like that. Holy shit."

Narrowing his eyes, Alois gasps in a hurtful way. "I did no such thing!" He defends in a, rather, girly way.

"Listen here you little shit—"

"It was me." A hand shot up.

Glancing around the room, Ciel's eyes landed on a hand that was up in the air. With a deadpan voice, the azure-haired male replied, "And why would you do that Mr. Spears?"

The ex-teacher shrugged after thinking of why he actually did it. "I found your phone on top of your bag. I was bored."

"You're a teacher for fuck's sake!" He shrieked.

"Breathing exercises, Ciel! Don't forget your breathing exercises!"

Biting his lip, the junior shot his best friend the coldest glare he could manage before he started his breathing exercises. Taking a deep breath, he exhales slowly, feeling much calmer. Closing his eyes, he started breathing deeper.

"Don't forget the counting! Alois encountered with his hand cupping his mouth, making him louder.

The azure-haired male kept his eyes closed as he flinches at the blondes' words; he mentally cursed, getting angry again. Taking deep, slow breaths, Ciel manages to count backwards from ten to one. Getting to the end of his counting, the junior opened his eyes. He clenched his jaw once before pulling the phone back up to his ear and speaking through clamped teeth, "Hello?"

"Young Master, where are you?" The worried voice of Tanaka drifted into his ears.

Sighing out, the male rubbed his forehead as he glanced around at the group. "Still in the school building. We're about to leave now, why?"

There was silence before he finally spoke again, "You're parents have died, Young Master." Tanaka spoke in a sympathetic tone, awaiting for an answer — or a breakdown.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in his throat. "I-I...see. We'll take about this later. Goodbye, Tanaka." Pressing the red button, the azure-haired male sighed before starting his breathing exercises again. Opening his eyes after counting, he looked at everyone.

"Let's go." He said coldly, turning towards the white and splatted red door.

* * *

Ciel bit his lip as he led everyone downstairs. Skimming around his environment, the boy managed a shaky sigh. Splattered blood covered the once white walls and tiled floors. Hundreds of dead students lay on the floor, motionless. Turning around, the azure-haired male glanced at his group, making sure they were safe.

Breathing out calmly, the boy turned around, only to be faced with a cannibal.

Stopping dead in his tracks, he carefully held his breath, watching the anthropophagous. The undead male let out a dark growl before shuffling his feet and walking away. The junior watched as the fiendish man walked into another hallway.

"They can't see." The azure-haired male spoke shakily, putting a hand over his heart. "They can hear, but not see." Squeezing his eyes shut, Ciel attempted to calm his beating heart.

"That's positive in a way, you know." Mr. Spears spoke, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "As long as we're quiet, we have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Alois muttered under his breath, crossing his arms in the process.

"That's Mr. Spears to you."

"Why I outta—"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" The cobalt boy whispered harshly. "If we're getting out of this alive, we need to work together. So, learn to like each others presence, or keep your fucking mouth shut. Do I make myself clear? Because if I don't, I'll make sure you understand."

"Yes, sir." Alois said upset.

"Mm." The ex-teacher hummed in approval.

"Good. Now, we need to know how the hell we're getting to my house without becoming someone's dinner." The navy-eyed boy tapped his chin in thought. Eyes widening, he slammed his fist in the middle of his palm. "The back ways," He pointed his index finger at Alois. "Do you remember?"

"Of course! We always use to sneak out that way! Remember when we went to meet Soma and he tried to k—"

Ciel clamped his hand over his best friend's mouth. "Shut up." He hissed through gritted teeth. "Since you know the back way to my house, you'll be in a group." Pulling out one of his sharp swords, the junior handed it to Mey-Rin. "And you'll be in his group."

"Wait Ciel—" Alois tried to speak but was abruptly cut of my his best friends' plans.

"Finny and Bard, go along with them. Sebastian, Spears, and Claude, we're going the front way." The azure-haired boy spoke, turning away from everyone. Placing his hand on the grip of his blade, he spoke in an ordering voice, "Make sure to get to my house. Alive."

Alois opened his mouth to complain but closed it when his best friend shot him a glare.

The blonde walked to him and stood in front of him. Wrapping his arms around his petite best friend, he sighed out. He felt small arms wrap around his waist and he smiled. "If I don't make it back alive, I just wanted to say you're the greatest best friend I've ever had." He whispered, his voice shaking.

Ciel put his chin on Alois' shoulder before letting out a huff of air. "I know." He smiled at the blonde as he pulled away. "You weren't bad yourself." The azure-haired male smirked at him.

Icy blue eyes stared into navy blue ones. "I love you, Ciel." Alois wasn't expecting him to say it back. He knew, after all, his best friend had troubles expressing emotions.

"... I love you too, Alois." The blue-haired boy spoke vacillatingly.  
Bright blue eyes widened at the petite figure in front of him. A small smile ghosted his lips as he turned away and nodded once.

Finny's bright aquamarine eyes filled with tears as he ran and gave the ultramarine-eyed boy a tight hug. "It was great to meet you, Ciel! I hope you make it back safely." His grip tightening on the new friend the towheaded male made.

The junior gave Finny an awkward hug and pulled away to look at him. "I will." He thought for a moment before he gave Finny a wholehearted smile. "I promise." He watched as the blonde seemed satisfied with the answer and pulled away, walking next to Alois.

Bard walked up to the cerulean-haired boy, putting his fist up to him. "Great to see you again, kiddo. Y'know, you've changed in the two years."

Ciel placed his fist on his, smirking. "I know. I'm not as short."

"No. You're still short, but you're smarter."

The navy-eyed boy's eyebrow twitched at the comment. "Yeah, well, whatever." He mumbled.

The stramineous-haired male smirked as he placed his hand on the silky cobalt hair. "Be safe, kid." He said, ruffling the hair before he walked over to the other two blondes, standing beside them.

"Ah, Mey-Rin. You too?" He investigated, raising an eyebrow. Ciel watched as the magenta-haired female walked over to him, standing in front of him.

"No. I just wanted to know if you had better weapons at your house. Swords aren't my forte, you know." She smirked as he gave her a catechize look.

"Of course we do. I wouldn't be a Phantomhive if I didn't." He leered at her with amusement flickering in his eyes.

She gave a warm smile to the boy as she patted his back. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I'll make sure to return alive, yes I will." She moved beside the three blondes, smiling at the other group.

"Good. You guys can go. Alois," Ciel watched as his best friend glanced back at him. "Be safe, idiot."

"Of course. You wouldn't be able to live without me." He flicked a hand in the air, waving him off.

"Isn't that correct." He muttered, smirking when the blonde turned back to him, his cheeks red. The sapphire-haired male winked at his best friend. "Make sure to come home to me."

The fair-haired male turned away from him, blushing furiously. "Whatever." He muttered, trying to control his erratic heart beat.

Ciel watched them leave the building, Mey-Rin immediately slicing the undead students who dared to get in their way. He turned towards his group, smirking.

"Now that that's over, what do we do?" Sebastian interrogated, raising a delicate eyebrow. He watched the azure-haired boy as he thought.

Claude was admiring his, now new, crush from where he stood. His eyes hungrily stared at the junior as he smirked at him and the two other raven-haired males.

Mr. Spears glanced at the other two males beside him, awaiting for an answer. His eyes darted towards Ciel as he let a smirk cross his face.

_This is why I've been in love with you, Ciel. _

William watched the blue-eyed male as he let out a small chuckle and turn away from them.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

Exiting the front of the school building wasn't much of a problem. What was a problem were the walkers that roamed around past the school gates. Ciel glanced around, sighing in relief as he saw the fence was easy enough the climb.

"Alright. Find something sharp to use as a weapon if necessary. Mr. Spears, I know you already have something on you. Sebastian, Claude," Ciel watched as they glanced over towards him, waiting for an answer. "The teachers would throw away any weapons the students would bring, if you want to go dumpster diving." He shrugged.

"Yeah. Rather not." Sebastian spoke, standing up straight. He took a quick glance at the junior he thought was beautiful. "I always have a butterfly knife on me." The raven-haired male swiftly took out the large knife that was stuffed in his shoe. "Never leave without it."

The azure-haired male glanced over at Claude, who had pulled out a, rather big, switch-blade from no where. "I can see you're ready as well. Mr. Spears?" Ciel moved his head, locking gazes with his ex-teacher.

William held up his katana that was latched to the side of his pants. The raven-haired teacher turned away, his heart beat erratic. _Why does a student do this to me? That's illegal, right? It has to be illegal somewhere._

"Mr. Spears, we're leaving."

The disciplinarian turned his attention back to his student, locking eyes with him once more. "Coming."

* * *

Sitting in the back of the woods near the Phantomhive manor wasn't what made the older blonde mad. What made him mad was the walkers that was surrounding the entrance they needed to use.

"How are we going to get through there?" Hissed a blonde; he glanced over at the other two platinum-haired males and the amaranthine-haired girl.

"He never told us, though. What if we die out here!?" Another blonde cried inaudibly into his own hands, acting overly-dramatic.

"Finny, shut up. You're going to make us someone's manwhich." Bard seethed through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, Bard."

"Alois, what do we do? We're trapped, yes we are." Mey-Rin spoke, glancing around for any uninvited guests near them.

"Well we could always —"

"Mr. Trancy?"

The blonde whipped his head around, only to meet the light ashen eyes of the Phantomhive butler. "Tanaka!" He screamed joyously.

The trio next to the blonde glared at him with fear. The loudness of the voice would attract any anthropophagous near.

"Alois—"

"_NnmGHhhhh_!" The screech of a walker caught everyone's attention. The five members turned around, watching as multiple cannibals ran towards them, shoving into each other like beasts.

"Alright, Mr. Trancy and friends, follow me." Tanaka shot a small glare to the well-known blonde. "Quietly."

They followed the cinereal-haired man through the trees, until they reached a door.

Tanaka placed a key inside, automatically opening it. He lead the group in, locking the door after it was closed.

"I forgot about this place." Alois muttered disconcertedly, walking towards another door.

"Is this...the cellar?" Bard questioned, uncertainly.

"Why, yes. The cellar is connected to the house. Just take that door," he pointed to the door across the room, "and we'll be inside the Phantomhive manor. Follow me." The ashen-haired male walked towards the door, opening it for the guests.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor."

* * *

Closing his phone, Ciel groaned quietly. He rubbed his temples to sooth the migraine that was rising fast. "The other group made it inside. No one was injured." He stated, removing his hands from his face.

"Well, I guess it's our turn now." Sebastian mumbled, gripping onto his butterfly knife for comfort. He felt an unfamiliar weight on his shoulder. Glancing to the side, he saw Ciel gripping his shoulder, trying to give some kind of contentment.

"We'll be okay." He whispered quietly. The junior took a deep breath before letting go of the shoulder gently. "Let's go. Now or never."

"Can I vote never?"

"Shut up, Claude." Sebastian rolled his eyes, following the junior.

* * *

Plunging his blade into another strangers skull, the cobalt-eyed boy glanced around his settings. His eyes caught the sight of Sebastian and his best friend working side by side, killing cannibal outlanders left and right.

Turning his assiduity to his environment, Ciel caught a glimpse of an unused — and uninhibited — passageway to the right. Turning around, he ran towards the two males who were fighting together. "That way. Go." He pushed them harshly, watching them leave him behind.

"Mr. Spears? Where the hell are you?"

"Ciel."

The navy-haired boy turned his gaze towards his teacher. Eyes widening at the sight, Ciel shut his eyes for a little before opening them and taking in his educator's form.

Blood was splattered over his, once, perfectly white button-up shirt. His black slacks were now tattered and blood was seeping through. The teacher's face was cut several times, and Ciel watched as he panted harshly, attempting to catch his breath.

"M...Mr. Spears?"

"William."

The azure-haired boy blinked. And blinked again. "What?"

"My name is William. You know this. Call me by my name."

The dainty boy had to re-think over everything. "Alright, _William_. Lets go before we become someone's snack." With the turn of the heel, Ciel was off. Running towards the two males waiting for him, he tripped and ended up on the hard, soot ground. A shooting pain caught his attention as he tried not to yell out in pain.

"Ciel? Are you okay?" The worried voice of the one-less-handed senior caught his attention.

The turquoise-eyed boy grunted in pain. Opening his eyes, he looked straight at Claude. "Look at me. Am I hurt anywhere?" He spoke irresolutely.

Claude's goldish-hazel eyes drifted over the minuscule body of the male he adored. He caught a glimpse of cherry-red liquid seeping from his rib cage. "Yes."

"Wher—_nnaghhm_!" He bit his lip, trying not to scream about the pain. It was a scorching feeling from the rib cage to his entire chest. Ciel's hands peregrinated his stomach, moving around until he reached his rib cage. The burning feeling was back.

Cringing, the blue-haired junior gripped whatever was lodged in his side, dislocating the object out. Bringing it up to his face, Ciel suddenly didn't care about the blood anymore. On the side an eerie looking U was carved into it.

_I know this knife._

The junior automatically sprung into action, struggling to lift himself off the ground. _Come on. Come on! You're so close. _

Once on his hands and knees a voice stopped him from completing his goal. Ciel was ceased, dead in his tracks.

"Phantomhive?! Ohhhhhh! Hehehehe! What a wonderful moment!"

Turning his head, he caught a glimpse of dull silver hair. Pushing himself up more, he finally got into the standing position. Ciel turned around, facing the, not so actual, incomer.

"Undertaker." He spoke weakly. His legs shook uncontrollably as he was attempting to remain standing.

"Ohhhh, Phantomhive! It's been sooooo long!~ Kekeke! You look hurt." Undertaker laughed rambunctiously. "Do you need help?~"

"Not from you."

Undertaker pouted a little before he grinned again. "Why not?~ I thought we were friends, Ciel!" He busy out into mechanical laughter.

"You know we're not. You're a liar, I want..." He winced, gripping his rib cage. Ciel started to lean forward as he gripped tightly at the new flesh-wound.

"Nothing to do with me? Is it because of what I did two summers ago? Hmmmm?~" Undertaker's from never faltered as he watched the boy.

"Why a-are you even...here?" He grimaced at the feeling on his side.

Glancing up, Ciel realized he was nose to nose to Undertaker.

"I remembered where you lived. Hehe." Giggling, he sat on his legs, staring at the azure-haired male. "I wanted to…apologize?" It was more of a question than a statement. His grin finally fell when he ran his hand through his dull grey bangs. "Two summers ago, I thought it would be a good idea to leave you," Undertaker glanced down for a little. "I was wrong, Ciel."

Said boy was peering at the male with the ashen-hair. Ciel winced and groaned when he accidentally roughly touched his side. Blood seeped through his fingers, coating his entire hand.

"And—"

"Sorry. Undertaker, was it? As you can see, Phantomhive is hurt and we were on his way to get back to his house. And, as you can see, this is not the environment for a sappy apology. We need to leave." William said through clenched teeth, trying not to be seething with exasperation.

"Mr. S–Spears... I–I'm...fine." The junior attempted to stand up, only to fall forward.

Ready to fall face first, he waited for impact. It never came. Cracking his eyes open, the blue-eyed boy was only inches off the ground. Glancing over his shoulder, he swallowed harshly from perplexity.

Undertaker tightened his grip on the petite boy's form. Lightly pulling him up, he placed lifted him up; placing a hand in the crook of the smaller boy's knee and a hand on his back. "I'll carry you. Let's go."

* * *

"No. We...we're outside. Ye–ah... on the left side... Ope–open the door, T...Tanaka." Ciel mumbled into the phone quietly. Listening for a moment, he heard a 'okay', and the sound of a door unlocking.

Ciel was standing outside the side of his house, talking to Tanaka. Undertaker had placed him on the ground once they had arrived to their destination.

The turquoise-haired male snapped his phone shut, placing it in his pocket. Glancing around, he saw the front door open. He watched as Tanaka stepped out, motioning his hand to come inside.

"Come on guys–"

"Ciel!" Sebastian hissed, standing up with his blade in his hand.

The junior turned his gaze from behind him, and for the second time that day, being faced with a cannibal. Placing his hand on the grip of the blade, he barely had any time as the walker lunged, tackling the male.

"Go–God dammit!" He scolded, attempting to push of the anthropophagous off of his person. He watched frantically as the walker kept growling, struggling to take a bite of the younger male. Curing silently, his eyes became wide as a blade was plunged in the walkers skull.

The beast fell to the side, dead for the second time in his life. Reddish-brown eyes caught Ciel's attention. A hand extended out towards him, waiting for a response.

Grabbing onto the hand, Sebastian picked up the smaller male, placing him on his back. "Let's go. Be quiet."

* * *

Undertaker was seething with anger.

_Why are you touching him? He's mine. He hasn't forgot me. Ciel still loves me. _

The grey-haired male growled inwardly, running towards the opened door with three strangers and his ex-lover.

* * *

"Ciel, you're here! I missed you so much!"

The junior cracked his eyes open, looking around. His gaze landed on Alois; the blonde's face was filled with apprehension and happiness. He gave a tired smile, inhaling sharply. Ciel's nostrils was immediately filled with a sweet scent of vanilla and the spicy scent of cinnamon.

The blonde eagerly hoped over towards his bed friend, until he stopped, dead in his tracks. "You." He pointed towards the long grey-haired male that was trying to contain his anger.

"Yes, me." The Undertaker raised an eyebrow, staring at the familiar blonde.

"Why the fuck are you here?" The blonde spoke through gritted teeth. Growling, he pointed a finger towards the male, speaking loudly, "You cheated him! You left him two summers ago! Why are you here, you assfuck?"

Undertaker sighed out, closing his eyes slowly. "It's true I left, but for a reason." He grinned largely, attempting to hide his laughter. "My mother was dying. What kind of son would I be to not be there?" He chuckled, glancing over to Ciel, who was now placed on the couch. "I fell in love with him. But, to make it easier, I told him I didn't. I couldn't have him heart broken, could I?" His grin became larger as he spoke.

"Whatever. You did break his heart, you fucker. I even told you to stay away from him." The blonde sneered, peeking a glimpse of his best friend.

"Yes, but–"

"God, shut the fuck up! Ciel is over there bleeding and we need to stitch him up. We're on a schedule, here." Sebastian said sternly, slowly taking the younger males shirt off.

"I can do that. What would a Phantomhive butler be if he could not even take care of his master?" Tanaka spoke, holding up needle and thread.

* * *

The blue-haired boy groaned, opening his eyes ever so carefully. He let out a gasp of pain when he tried to sit up, lightly touching the stitched wound on his side.

"You shouldn't move, you know. You could re-open the stitches."

Turning his attention from his stitches to the figure in the chair, he raised an eye brow. "Thank you, Claude. How's your hand?"

Claude stood up, making his way towards the injured junior lying on the bed. "Fine. It still bleeds, but, that's normal, is it not?" He sat down, smiling slightly at the boy.

"Of course. You should change the bandages soon, though. We don't need a risk of an infection." Ciel sat up, clutching at his side for a moment before breathing out a sigh of relief. He watched as Claude gave him a look of apprehension, and then certainty.

"Alright." He placed his hand on the crown of the younger boy's head. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

Cheering with mental success, Ciel finally was able to stand by himself. Grimacing at the pain in his ribcage, he quickly shook it off and headed towards the living room.

After claiming a thousand stairs (actually 20), he finally reached the bottom, smirking at himself for being so strong. He stopped when he heard a voice.

"What do you mean post-pone the trip to Bard's house?" _Sebastian_.

"Ciel is hurt. He could of died today, thanks to that _fucker_." _Claude_.

"Hehehe. ~ My knife fell out. I was headed here anyway. I wanted to see my lover."

_That's it. Nope. Nope. Nope. I'm going out there, right – later. _Clutching at his side, he stood there frozen. _It's rather comfortable here. Who am I to complain?_

"He's not your lover, creepy-guy! You broke him!" _Alois_.

"Whaaaaaat? Meeeee? Kekeke. No way!" _Undertaker, again._

"This is no time for a fake-ass sappy love story! We're waiting, and that's final!" Claude screamed.

"Whatever." The other senior mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Ciel moved forward, taking a glance at everyone in the room. Biting his lip, he spoke up, "I'll be fine. I just need 3 days to heal, if it isn't a bother."

All irises turned towards the junior who was standing in the doorframe; who was biting his lip, making it bleed.

Sebastian ran a hand down his face, grunting lowly. "Fine. Just because you're injured. It would be a bother if you were injured on the trip to Bard's house."

"Oh, thank you so much. You're concern is so comforting." The azure-haired boy said dryly, walking towards Alois. Once he was standing in front of the blonde, he pouted lightly.

Alois, who had a slight pink tinge on his face, sighed out defeated. "Fine! You can sit on my lap! Just...quit that! Geez..."

Sitting down, the corners of the junior's mouth twitched, ever so slightly. "So...?" Ciel glanced around at everyone, briefly locking eyes with his ex-lover. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, first off, we're going to throw Undertaker out because –"

"Alois. It's fine. He can stay. It doesn't look like he has anywhere to go. Plus, he knows how to use weapons." Ciel shrugged, burying his head deeper into his friends shirt.

"B...but I – fine. Whatever."

The glasses raven-haired male frowned a little, seeing Ciel so comfortably on the blonde's lap. Sighing out, he rubbed his temples irrationally. "And what now? We just can't sit here forever."

Blue eyes peaked open with interest. Looking around again, he spotted Bard, lounging next to Finny and Mey-Rin who were quietly observing the conversation.

"Well, duh. There's only one thing we can do."

"And that is what, Ciel?" Sebastian mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in anger.

"We leave."

* * *

_Scene 2. End_.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey guys!

So, here's the second scene and it took me a while to write it, ok. Ok.

Good.

I basically have nothing to say about this story. Lol.

Um.

Omfg.

Today, my brother had my phone and I picked up a bag of cereal, (yes a bag, not a box. This is the 21st century.) and I was threatening to throw it at him and he says,

"Ally, put the Spooners down."

And I fucking lost it. I was like,

"Levi. These are Scooters. Not spooners."

And i was cracking up while he was like,

"Why is that hilarious."

And I go,

"I can imagine little pieces of cereal spooning each other."

And his reaction was priceless. He was like,

"I'm done." He threw my phone at me and left.

LOLOLOL. So, I'm going to see You're Next tomorrow & I'm excited.  
Well, i hoped you enjoyed this.

Bye. ~~~


	3. Scene 3

_Scene 3: What in the hell were you thinking?!_

**Author's Note**: hey, guys.

I uploaded a chapter of Norm. High & Ambivalence last week so, I'm on a fucking roll.

Well, there's an important authors note at the end of this scene.

I hope you enjoy this. ~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

**Warnings**: Gore. Fluff.

[ someone requested more zombie killing from Sebastian. Your wish is my command. Basically, there is zombie killing from everyone. And there aren't really any couples yet. ]

Enjoy. ~

* * *

After re-wrapping Ciel's and Claude's wounds, the group ventured to the east side of the house, finding an exit suitable for their needs. Moments before they had found the exit, they had packed the weapons, food, water, and extra clothing they needed.

Tanaka reached over, unlocking the door in a swift and quiet motion that left the junior feeling very proud of the family butler. The door opened inaudibly, allowing no nuisances to block their paths.

The azure-haired male stepped in front of the group before stating in a proud, yet quiet, voice, "From here on out, we're a group. If you don't like someone, grow up and get over it. We need to work together to stay alive and we won't be able to do that unless we get pass our differences and move on. Do I make myself clear?"

A clear, "Yes" from the group made Ciel smile in victory. Turning around, he tightened the straps on his shoulders, securing the swords. "Does everyone have a weapon?"

"Pocket knife." Sebastian muttered, holding up the slick looking blade. Nodding in approval, the male heard another voice speak up.

"Butterfly knife." The second senior said, holding up the beautifully crafted blade in the air.

"Katana." William mumbled, lifting his shirt to show the sword attached to his pant hoop. Pulling his shirt back down, he smiled.

"12 gauge." Alois said cheerfully, thrusting the gun upwards. "I loaded it before we packed the clothes. I have four boxes of shells in the bag, two in my pockets." He said victoriously, making Ciel smile.

"I'm proud of you, Alois." He said softly, placing a hand on top of the male's head in a friendly gesture.

"I have my blade too, hehe. ~"

"Trust me, we know." The two juniors and seniors said at the same time, making Undertaker chuckle.

"Ballester-Molina." Mey-Rin smiled in satisfaction, over looking the handgun that was placed in her palm. Rolling his eyes, the sapphire-eyed boy glanced over at Finny.

"I just have a regular pistol." He spoke happily, holding up the glossy black gun. The male watched warily as the blonde placed the gun in his pocket.

"Do...do you know how to work that thing, Finny?" He spoke for everyone. The male watched as the blonde looked up at him, smiling at him.

"Of course, I do! Bard helped me master it!" He giggled, clapping his hands together and jumping up and down.

"Alright then..." Turning his attention to Bard, the boy raised in eyebrow in question.

"I have a Glock, Phantomhive. Calm down." Pulling the hand gun out of its casing, he put it in the air, allowing Ciel to see it. Watching the male nod in approval, Bard sighed out, placing it back in its casing.

Turning his attention to the butler, Ciel swallowed hardly. "Do you have a weapon, Tanaka?" He spoke softly, staring at the grey-haired male.

"Young Master, I'm always armed. You need not worry about me." He spoke, placing a hand over his heart. "Thank you for the concern, Young Master."

"We can't have you dying..." His voice got lower as he finished the sentence, "You're my only family left, now." Turning away, he glanced at the open door.

Alois glance up at his best friend confusingly, raising an eye brow. Only family? He has his parents, doesn't he? "Ciel, what–" Before he could finished the sentence, the azure-haired male spoke.

"Okay guys, next stop, Bard's house."

* * *

Making a motion with his hand, the junior watched as everyone passed the street. Glancing around, he watched for any obstacles that may be in his way. Finding none – once the group gathered – he walked towards the back of an abandoned Wal*Mart.

Making sure to look back to see if his group is still around, he smiled in satisfaction until he knocked over a trash can, making him stop completely. Muttering a curse under his breath, the azure-haired boy glanced around.

"Ciel!" Alois screamed, taking off the safety of his gun. Pointing it, he grunted when he pulled the trigger, shooting a cannibal in the forehead straight on. Smirking in victory, he pointed it towards another, pulling the trigger an ending the undead's life. (Ha, word play.)

The junior muttered a 'thank you' under his breath before taking ahold of the grip of his sword, pulling one out swiftly.

William's eyes widened at the sight of how many undead beings were walking towards their group. Pulling out his katana, he shuttered in disgust as he sliced the top of a walkers head, making him fall.

The magenta-haired girl pointed her gun, cupping the bottom, she shot multiple bullets, hitting every walker that came remotely close to her person. She smiled in victory as she unloaded the shells and placed more in. Pulling the trigger, she shot an undead member that was lingering behind Ciel's back.

The sapphire-hair boy turned his head, smiling his gratitude towards the girl. Turning back around, the male swiftly cut off a undead doctor's head, making his body fall – but his head still responding.

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy loaded his twelve gauge for the millionth time. Putting the butt of the gun on his shoulder, he shot smoothly, watching as an undead male fell to his – second – death. Without showing any emotion, he pointed again. Missing the shot, Alois watched as a female's jugular squirted out, covering the walkers around her.

Claude gripped a walkers neck, thrusting his blade into its forehead quickly, letting it fall once he pulled it out. Sighing out, the raven-haired male wiped the extra blood that sprayed onto his person. Grunting as he felt the wetness being smeared, he prepared himself for another attack.

The oldest blonde pointed the gun professionally, pulling the trigger. He glanced around, making sure everyone was safe in the battle. Scratching the back of his neck in annoyance, he extended his arm out straightly, taking aim.

He swiftly turned his head after hearing a scream from the left side. Eyes widening, Bard ran as fast as he could towards the male. "Ciel!"

The junior was forcefully pushed to the concrete, on his back, with a walker on top of him. The boy had his hands around the dead male's neck, attempting to push him off. While attempting to get the undead being off of him, he rubbed the skin off his elbows, making him bleed vigorously.

The blonde gym teacher placed his Glock near the undead's head, pulling the trigger. "Thank god for that." Extending his hand out, Bard grabbed the younger male's hand, pulling him up, apologizing when he saw him wince. "Are you alright, Ciel?"

"Yeah. My elbows burn, but I'll be okay." He spoke, bending down to grip the handle of his blade. "But we have more important matters, don't we?" Turning his back, he swung at another cannibal.

The grey-haired butler pulled out his pistol, shooting calmly at any undead being in his way. Occasionally glancing at Ciel to see if he was safe, he sighed in relief when he realized no harm had fallen on him since the recent attack. Smiling his regular smile, Tanaka pointed the gun once again, killing the undead.

Sebastian grunted as he thrusted the blade into a stranger's skull, kicking him away with his sneaker. "How many of these fuckers are there?!" The male yelled, plunging his knife into another undead. Breathing hard, Sebastian wiped off the blood from his blade. Sighing in irritation, he swung his leg up, bashing a female zombie in the head, making her fall.

"Fuck this! We're wasting time! Go! Go! Go!" The blue-haired male gripped the handle, watching as everyone followed the older male. Turning his gaze towards the hundreds of walkers following him, Ciel shook his head and ran towards the group.

* * *

Finally reaching their destination, Bard pulled out his keys and unlocked the door with shaky hands. "Get in, now!" He yelled, watching as Ciel lead the group inside swiftly. The blonde walked in, closing his door and locking it. Placing his back against the door, the ex-teacher looked at everyone.

The sapphire-eyed boy turned his head to his best friend, glaring at him intently. Gritting his teeth, the boy growled in frustration, gaining the attention of the blonde.

"What, Ciel?"

"What in the hell were you thinking?! You pulled the trigger without thinking of the consequences! Someone could've died out there, Alois! Claude already has been bitten. Think, Alois! Fucking think before you act!" He screamed, waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

The light blue-eyed male blinked a couple times, mouth gaping open. Tears forming in his eyes, Alois blinked back tears. "I-I...just...di-didn't wa-want...you to g-get...hurt, C-Ciel..." The junior sobbed, covering his eyes with his hands.

Breathing hard, the male squeezed his eyes shut, sniffing. He turned around, facing his best friend again. "I'm sorry. I just...I'm sorry, Alois." Walking towards him, the male pulled the blonde close to him, hugging him tightly.

Sniffing, the fair-haired male uncovered his face, wrapping his arms around the petite male. "I...couldn't...ha-have you...hurt..." He stuttered, gripping the back of his shirt, hard.

"Thank you, Alois." He whispered, holding the blonde closer to him.

"Hey, once you're done with your bitch-fest, we'll be over here. Hehe. ~" Undertaker giggled, walking towards the living room with the group.

"Come on, Alois. We should go with the group." He whispered in his friend's ear, pulling away slightly. Gesturing his head towards the living room, he walked with Alois.

The blonde took a seat on the couch, between Undertaker and Claude. Patting his thighs, he allowed the blue-haired junior sit on his lap comfortably. Feeling eyes on both sides of him, the junior decided to ignore them, hoping they'd go away.

"What are we to do now, Young Master? We must tend to your wounds." The butler spoke, walking behind him.

The boy sighed in annoyance, rubbing his temples. "Those can wait until later. I honestly have no idea what to do. I don't want to go out there because..." He choked on the last words of his sentence.

"Because...?" The boy underneath him muttered, holding Ciel's waist so he wouldn't fall off. Raising an eyebrow, Alois peeked at the male's face, surprised by the reaction.

The azure-haired boy had his eyes clamped shut, with his lip trembling slightly. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he finally spoke. "Because I'm afraid."

Everyone, except Claude and Sebastian, gasped at the answer. The raven-haired males glanced around, frowning slightly at the scene.

"What's the big deal? So you're afraid." Sebastian spoke, crossing his arms in anger. Rolling his eyes, he turned his back away from the group in annoyance.

"Young Master has never admitted being scared. Not once in his life." The butler spoke, placing a hand over his chest in a trusting manor.

"Why does that matter?" The second male spoke, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Tanaka glanced at the blonde holding his master before sighing out. "If Young Master is afraid, there's obviously a very good reason for it." He spoke quietly, staring at the two seniors.

Rubbing his forehead, the petite male jumped off his friends lap, glancing towards the oldest blonde. "Where's your bathroom?"

* * *

Staring at his dripping wet face, Ciel licked his lips and sighed out. He gripped the counter with all his strength, making him grunt in frustration. The male didn't know how long he's been in the bathroom, but his best guess told him half an hour.

Taking on his reflection in another stare down, he saw tears form in his eyes, making his eyes grow wide.

"No. No! You're a fucking Phantomhive! Why are you crying?!" Yelling at himself, he rubbed the tears away with aggravation. Peeping back up, he had realized he'd done a horrible job.

He can't stop crying.

Taking a deep breath, he smacked both his cheeks and squeezed his eyes shut. "You can do this... You're a Phantomhive. You're..." He trailed off as he thought about his dead parents out there, probably living off a fresh, healthy host. "Worthless."

Slumping his shoulders, the boy covered his face with his hands, trying to cover up the tears.

_Why couldn't I protect them? Or...Lizzy?_

Recollecting the memory again, tears silently fell down. Blinking them away, Ciel pressed his back against the wall and slid down. Trying to catch his breath was all he could do right now.

* * *

"How long as he been in there?" Bard muttered, placing a cigarette between his lips.

"Forty-five minutes." William spoke, putting one leg over the other. Sighing out, he pulled off his glasses and cleaned them.

"He never takes that long. I'll go che–" Alois was cut off when a white gloves hand blocked his vision.

"I'll be the one checking on Young Master, Sir Trancy." The butler said, smiling as he put his hand back to his side. Turning to the group, he spoke, "If you'll all excuse me."

Tanaka remembered the way to the bathroom very well. He walked towards the bathroom door, rasping on it twice. Waiting for an answer, he tapped his foot impatiently, until he heard shuffling.

"Young Master?" He whispered, hoping Ciel would open the door now he knows who it is.

Shuffling was heard, and then the door cracked open silently. "Hm?" The boy hummed, waiting for a reply.

"May I come in, Young Master?"

The azure-haired boy opened the door wider, allowing his butler to enter the bathroom. Once Tanaka was in, he lightly closed the door and locked it. "Do you need anything?" He kept his head down, hiding his red eyes.  
"What were you doing in here, Young Master?"

Swallowing hard, he looked up, showing his grey-haired butler his reddened eyes. He licked his lips in anticipation, wondering what the man was going to say.

"You've been...crying?" He said softly, staring at the boy in complete disbelief. He watched as he nodded his head nervously, obviously ashamed of his actions. "Hold on, Young Master."

Tanaka walked towards the door and walked out for a moment. Once he came back, he wasn't alone. Turning away from the door swiftly, he covered his face in embarrassment. Feeling arms wrap around him from behind made him rethink.

"Ciel... What's the matter?" Alois whispered softly in the boy's ear, wishing to get an answer. He gripped tighter when he boy started to move around in his arms.

The blue-haired boy finally turned to face Alois, wrapping his arms around his neck. His body wouldn't allow him to hold it in, and he started sobbing out of misery.

"Ciel... What–"

"They're dead, Alois." He spoke inaudibly, but he knew the blonde would be able to hear the three words.

"Who?" He questioned, pulling the petite form closer to his body in possessiveness.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel attempted to compose himself before he finally replied, "My family."

Then he lost it.

* * *

**Author's Note**; Hey, hey, hey. ~

The important part is at the very bottom, so let's go on with the part where I speak things you don't care to hear about.

How about TV shows? Omg.

Shows that are coming to an end;  
_Big Brother._

Shows that have ended;  
_Under The Dome._

Shows that have started/are about to start;  
_Sleepy Hollow,  
Hostages,  
The Walking Dead._

So, I was on Instagram the other day, & everyone was talking about _Breaking Bad_, & I was like,

"What in the fuck is so great about this show?"

So, I got on Netflix & started watching it.

And, well...

I finished the first season in one night.

I addicted to that show, omfg.

Anyways, here's the important shit.

I'm letting you guys pick the next story.

I will only give you the title and the one you want, just put it in the review. Okay? Here;

**Actor Accidents**. - _Angst&Romance_

**Physco: The Haunting**. - _Horror&Romance_

**Innocence VS Demonism.** - _Romance&Humor_

So, review which story you want next!

I'm out.

My name is Heisenberg.

Bye. ~

P.S. I kept trying to update this & it kept messing up. I'm sorry. D:


	4. Scene 4

_Scene 4: We leave tomorrow._

**Author's Note**: Hey everybody. I'm really sorry about being so late but, with my alternative school, I need to get five credits and i only have two so far. So, despite my school, I've been having a really hard time writing this story.

Once again, I'm sorry about this. I'm trying really hard now since I'm on fall break. I'll update my stories as fast as i can.

Thank you all for reviewing and here is Scene 4 of Beyond the Grave.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

**Warnings**; Gore. Fluff. Just a little bit of Spears & Ciel. [ Just a tiny bit. ]

This Scene is a bit different from others. This one has rarely any kills, mostly just talking. This is a slow progressing story, not like my other ones.

Well, enjoy.

* * *

He collapsed on the floor, gripping his neck in angst and surprise.

_Out of all people, why me?_

Groaning, he watched as the walkers rushed over to taste a piece of a new host. Healthy and barely alive.

Gasping for as much air he could get in his lungs, the boy kicked his feet, attempting to push some of the flesh-eating beings away from his person. Tears rushed down his face at the pain, wishing he'd never gone out in the first place.

He felt another pair of teeth bite rabidly into his skin, tearing the outer layer off, piece by piece. The male attempted to call for help — only to have nothing come out.

With tears rushing down his face, the male attempted to move once more, but he was paralyzed on the spot. He wished he would have listened to them. Wished he would have bewared the warning his group had given him about going out this late at night.

Breathing out slowly, he attempted to relax and accept his fate.  
His muscles started to relax slowly, brain shutting down with the relaxing sensation of death washing over him. The male breathed out one last time, ready for death to overcome him, instead —

_"Ciel!" _

* * *

Azure eyes snapped open and his hand flew to his chest. The junior attempted to suck in as much air that was needed, gasping as if his life depended on it. Gripping the place where his heart is, Ciel's eyes skimmed frantically around the room – attempting to find whoever called him out of that horrid nightmare.

His eyes finally landed on cool green one, watching him with concern. The navy-haired boy's hand relaxed, releasing the clothing underneath. He sat up slowly, attempting to process what had just happened to him.  
"Ciel? Are you okay?"

The voice of his ex-swordsmanship teacher slowly drifted into his buzzing ears, snapping him out of the non-existing world he had just witnessed.  
Without thinking, the male answered with a "Hm?" and glanced over towards the teacher. When he saw the apprehension in his eyes, Ciel immediately became alert to the situation.

"What? What happened? Is everyone okay?" Question rushed out without the boy taking a single breath. In one step, Ciel was out of bed and started to run towards the door.

Suddenly, his wrist was grabbed with force, jerking him backwards to where his ex-teacher was. With eyes filled with confusion, the boy looked down at William, waiting for a response.

"Ciel, everyone is okay. I came in here because you were screaming in your sleep." He spoke softly, peeking up at the student to see his face.

"Oh... Well, that was nothing." The male stated quickly, adverting his eyes from the questioning gaze that he felt. Sighing out, he knew Mr. Spears wouldn't give up until he knew the truth. "I had a nightmare, okay? That's it."

Pursing his lips, William pulled the boy on the bed, making sure he sat down. He placed his hand on Ciel's knee and looked at his face. "About what?"

"Nothing! Geez! Leave me be. I'm perfectly capable of –" he trailed off, staring at the farthest wall. The boy started going into his own world again.

* * *

_"Ciel, honey! What's the matter?" His mother spoke, sitting on the side of the bed. She rubbed her son's back, trying to comfort him._

_"I had a nightmare, mom. I'm okay now." Breathing out, the slate-haired boy looked into his mother's eyes, giving her a fake smile._

_"Honey, you know you can talk to me about it. What was it ab –" She was cut off by Ciel's scoff of disinterest. Glancing over at him, Rachel saw her son roll his eyes_

_"Nothing! Geez! Leave me be. I'm perfectly capable of getting through a stupid nightmare. Just…get out of my room, mom." Without another word, the junior rolled over, back facing his mother._

_"I love you, Ciel." Rachel said softly, getting up and walking towards the door. Before she could leave, she heard the word that broke her heart the most._

_"Whatever."_

* * *

Blinking his eyes, he felt wetness drip from his chin to his thumb in an instant. Ciel cleared his throat and sniffed, rubbing the tears away with his hands. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

_That was the last thing I ever said to my mom before she died. Good job, Ciel. You should be in the Book of World Records for being the biggest asshole to your mom. _

"Ciel?" Spears whispered, attempting to not startle the boy even more than he was. Comfortingly, he placed a hand on the trembling boy's shoulder.

The junior coughed a couple times to get the images out of his head, and then spun around to see his ex-teacher. "I'm okay. I just want to sleep. Sorry I woke you up. How did I get in here anyways?"

"Alois brought you back. You passed out in the bathroom." Spears tightened his grip on the boy, not allowing any freedom away from him.

Attempting to walk away from his touch, Ciel was jerked back and lifted off the ground. Glancing up, he saw William's serious expression. "What're you doing! Put me down! I can walk myself!" The azure-eyed boy whined, thrashing his feet everywhere.

William sighed and placed the male in his bed, allowing him to situate and get comfortable. Once he saw Ciel was perfectly fine, he placed his hand atop the boy's head and smiled warmly. "I'll be leaving then. Goodnight."

Gently taking his hand off, he turned around and started walking, only to be abruptly stopped by a tug on the bottom of his nightshirt. Craning his neck, he saw Ciel gripping on tightly.

"Stay here...until I fall asleep, okay?" The junior whispered, tight gripping enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Okay."

* * *

"Wake up, everybody! It's a brand new dayyyyy! ~" A chirpy voice sang, running through-out the halls.

Groaning, the navy-haired boy sat up and rubbed his eyes gently, attempting to wake himself up more. Yanking the covers off, Ciel placed his feet on the plush carpet and stood up. He walked towards the door and jerked it open. Placing his arm out, he felt a small body slam into it and hit the ground with a large '_thud_'.

Azure eyes looked down towards the noise and saw Alois there, rubbing the back of his head. Smirking in success, the junior squatted down towards his best friend. "Does it hurt?"

The blonde whined and opened his eyes, lightly glaring at his friend. "Yes, asshole."

"Good." The male stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

Arriving to the kitchen, Alois in tow. the junior gave out a sigh of relief when he saw everyone sitting at the table eating. Looking up at the ceiling, the boy stared at it for a couple seconds, trying to rid himself of last nights nightmares.

Lowering his head, the male forced a smile towards his group and walked forward. "Morning, guys." He spoke sheepishly, rubbing his eyes again.

"We heard you beat the shit out of Alois this morning." Claude grinned, taking a spoonful of his eggs and shoved them in his mouth.

"Barely."

"That hurt Cielllll! Kiss it better!" The blonde junior whined, sticking his bottom lip out childishly.

The blue-eyed boy stared at his friend's face with a bored expression before he sat down at the table. He stretched and stared at his plate for a second before leaning back in his chair.

Sebastian glanced over at the boy curiously after taking a bigger bite of his toast. Nudging the boy with elbow, he watched as Ciel's attention drifted to him. "You good?"

Ciel's eyes moved downward, and then back upwards to the senior. "Yeah." He lied and stood up, walking away from the table.

William raised an eyebrow in the direction of the male, and then turned his attention to the blonde junior. "Is something wrong with him?"

Alois shrugged, stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Not that I know of." Swallowing the piece, he looked towards the teacher. "What are we going to do today? There are...those _things_ everywhere."

"We can always go back to the Phantomhive manor." A voice piped up from the back corner. Everyone focused their attention to Tanaka who was standing straight up. "We certainly have enough food to last us for a couple months, and we now have the ammunition."

Bard tapped the plate with his fork before stabbing his eggs with it. "Good point. We wouldn't really need to go anywhere for a while."

Everyone remained in silence, only the banging of fist from the undead was heard.

* * *

Ciel sat on the roof of the house, staring out into the streets of Detroit, watching as the undead limped around and groaned for a fresh host. He sighed out, searching throughout the limping creatures. The blue-eyed boy's eyes widened and his jaw slacked open, eyes locked onto two specific walkers.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he clenched his eyes shut. Opening them a few seconds later, his eyes didn't deceive him.

Standing there, moving their heads around stupidly, was his parents. His mother that was so beautiful, was now covered in blood, half of her jaw bit off by the undead. His father, Vincent, was just as bad. Half of the skin of his face was peeled off, blood dripping rapidly.

Sliding to the edge of the roof, he slid down, feet landing on the back patio. He gripped the metal bar, staring at his parents once more before running inside.

The azure-eyed male ran into the kitchen, hitting into Claude on the way. The boy fell back, hitting his head against the counter, making it bleed. Eyes slowly blinking, one minute there was no one, and then Sebastian, William, Claude and Alois was by his side, calling his name.

Groaning, he touched the back of his head, taking a sharp intake of breath when he touched the tender wound. Moving his head away, he glanced at it, only to see it be covered with blood.

"Ciel!" The blonde cried out, biting hit lip in angst. He watched as the blood trickled down his best friend's cheek, slowly.

Sebastian breathed out, staring at the boy. Walking towards the junior, he placed his hand on the small of his back, and the other around the boy's forearm, pulling him up.

* * *

Grunting, the boy reluctantly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His head lolled to the side, taking in the scenery. Azure-eyes caught a glimpse of movement to his left, and he swiftly turned his head.

Flinching back, he watched as Sebastian's hand went to the boy's head and laced his fingers through the younger's hair, making the boy relax. Smiling to himself, the raven-haired male kept motion, watching how the boy relaxed to his touch.

"My...parents are out...there..." The junior spoke quietly, eyes closing in a relaxing motion. His breathing finally steadied, meaning he had fallen asleep.

The senior moved his hand away, giving the boy a sympathetic look. He stood up, giving the boy a glance over one last time before walking out of the room. With the hand on the knob, he closed the door quietly.

He groaned and slammed the back of his head on the door. Sighing out, the senior ran his hand down his face, tiredly.

_His parents are dead. Of course he'd be traumatized. _

From the corner of his eye, he caught blonde rushing towards him. With a swift movement, Sebastian slid down the door, watching the blonde tumble forwards. "What do you want?" The raven-haired male asked with a monotone voice.

"Ciel?! Is he okay? Is he dead?" The blonde whined, jumping up after mentioning his best friend's name.

If he didn't care for his pride, the senior would've face-palmed for eternity, just to show how stupid the blonde actually was. "He just hit his head, he's fine." The male stood up, and walked away.

* * *

Sebastian thought to himself for a moment as he arrived t the living room, taking his seat on the couch. He thought about Ciel, how vulnerable he looked in that state after speaking about his parents. Parents were a touchy subject, apparently to the boy, Sebastian had thought. The senior rubbed his chin, debating to himself what was right and what was wrong.

Finally, the male stood up and faced everyone. "Team meeting." He spoke coolly, walking towards the kitchen. Hearing the footsteps following him made him smirk in success.

The male sat at the head on the table, lacing his fingers together and staring as everyone sat down. When the last one was seating, which was Alois, Sebastian opened his mouth to speak. "We need to leave here."

Spears sighed out, rubbing his temples in irritation. "And why would we need to do that? We're perfectly safe here. We have enough food, water, and, most importantly, we have shelter. Why do we need to leave?!"

The raven-haired senior looked up, staring at the ceiling for a few moments until he actually spoke up. "Ciel isn't content here." The male spoke softly as he downcast his head toward the rest of the group.

"Ciel is the leader. Did he say he wanted to leave?" Claude spoke up, rubbing his wrist softly.

"No, but I know—"

"Then we can't leave, Sebastian." Spears commented, throwing a heated glance towards the senior. "We can't go against the leader in any way possible. He may be small, but he knows what he's doing."

Sebastian slammed his hands on the table, startling everybody, except Undertaker who was quietly giggling to himself. "Ciel is terrified here! His parents are outside! They're dead." He growled hatefully, daring anyone to defy him.

Alois glanced down, biting his lip in agony. "I know. Sebastian is right, we need to leave. I believe Ciel would be perfectly fine to wanna go back to his own house. Plus, there is more room in his house anyways."

"But, he's injured again. And, his side still hasn't healed." Mey-Rin spoke up, tapping her fingers against the table.

"Kekeke, this place is surrounded by zombies, anyways. The Phantomhive manor is a perfectly safe place, hehehe."

"We should go." Claude mumbled, biting his lip awkwardly.

"What are you guys talking about...?"

The navy-haired junior spoke up, walking towards the group. He rubbed his head and sat down on Alois's lap, snuggling his head in his best friend's neck.

"We're switching and leaving to go to your house. It's more comfortable there for you." Sebastian spoke softly, running his fingers through his own hair.

Ciel's head shot up and he glanced at the senior. "Really? When?" He excitedly spoke, biting his lip in anticipation.

The raven-haired male thought for a while until he nodded his head once and glance at the junior.

"We leave tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow. One month without an update. Sorry, guys.

On the brighter scale,

It's OCTOBER. ~~~

Which means The Walking Dead is back on and Fear Fest.

Literally, last night, I recorded a bunch of fucking movies. A fucking thousand.

Like;

Friday The 13th,

Nightmare on Elm Street,

Cujo,

Amityville Horror,

Chucky,

& even,

The Omen.

Well, I'll try to update as soon as possible from now on.

Thanks guys.

Bye. ~


End file.
